


Истинная Любовь Под Микроскопом

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Говард Старк совершил революцию в области романтики, когда разработал таймер, отсчитывающий время до встречи со своим соулмейтом.Таймер Тони Старка никогда не показывал никаких чисел, и после сорока лет он перестал надеяться найти своего соулмейта.Входит Капитан Америка.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 133





	Истинная Любовь Под Микроскопом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Love, Deconstructed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755475) by [tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase). 



В 1965 году после двадцати пяти лет производства оружия Говард Старк успешно совершил революцию в области романтики. То, что началось как смутная мечта произвести на свет наследника своей империи, превратилось в действенную систему определения соулмейта для любого человека; простую серебряную пластину с экраном, встроенную в запястье и отсчитывающую дни, часы и минуты до встречи с ‘тем единственным’ человеком. В течение года 50% американцев установили себе эту пластину. Она разрушила старые семьи, но построила новые. Она поспособствовала продвижению гей прав, но абсолютно разделила поколения. Она породила конфликты, но дала людям надежду.

Говард встретил Марию в 1967 году, и они оба улыбнулись, когда их таймеры одновременно запищали.

Через три года, когда был рождён Тони Старк, Старк Таймер широко использовался по всему свету.

Тони установил себе имплант на семнадцатый день рождения. Он относился к этому с любопытством, но не с особым предвкушением. Спустя почти двадцать лет таймер уже давно был не революционной технологией, а скорее неотъемлемой частью взросления. Некоторые люди этому сопротивлялись, подростки в особенности горели желанием доказать, что им не было дела до каких-то там соулмейтов. Но большинство людей, которые отказывались устанавливать таймер в семнадцать, меняли своё мнение после колледжа, и к тридцати годам установка таймера имела общемировой охват. Конечно, Тони, будучи наследником Старк Индастрис, не имел права на такую роскошь, как отказ от таймера.

Его мама держала его за руку и сияла гордостью и счастьем, пока (гораздо более маленькую стеклянную) пластину вживляли ему в запястье. 

***

Тони уставился на пустой экран и попытался ничего не чувствовать.

\- Дорогой, - успокаивала его Мария, гладя его по руке, - твой отец проходил через то же самое, пока я не установила свой имплант. Он никогда не терял надежды, и ты тоже не должен.

Тони хотел сказать, что он всё равно никогда особо не надеялся, что маме было бы лучше найти кого-нибудь другого, пусть даже и Говард был ее ‘соулмейтом’. Он хотел сказать, что теперь люди просто верили в сказку вместо того, чтобы усиленно работать над отношениями, как это было раньше.

Но он ничего не сказал. Он лишь кивнул головой, поцеловал маму в щёку и опустил рукав рубашки, чтобы спрятать таймер.

***

Стив замёрз во льдах за двадцать лет до появления таймера. Когда он встретил Пегги, он моментально понял, что ни одна другая женщина не заставит его чувствовать то, что он чувствовал с ней. Пегги была для него той единственной, и она любила его, будь он тощим Стивом или великим Капитаном Америка. А он любил ее, и он любил бы ее целую вечность, если бы у него был шанс.

Через семьдесят лет он узнал, что таймер, по всей видимости, имел своё мнение на этот счёт.

\- Говард хотел, чтобы я его протестировала, - сказала Пегги, смущённо потирая свою пластину. - Он думал - ну, мы оба думали - что он будет пустым. Но потом…

Стив улыбнулся и взял ее за руку. 

\- Я так рад за тебя, - это не было ложью. Не совсем. Стив был рад, что у Пегги была длинная и счастливая жизнь. У неё была любимая работа. Она сформировала ЩИТ. Она вышла замуж, и родила детей, а они своих детей, и Стив был рад.

\- Может, если бы ты не… - начала Пегги и сжала его руку. - Может, это был бы ты.

\- Два соулмейта? - усмехнулся Стив, и это было слегка натянуто, но Пегги это не прокомментировала. - Так бывает?

\- Иногда, - ответила Пегги. - Всё возможно.

***

Железный Человек был всем, чем не был Тони. Он мог помогать людям. Он мог изменить мир. Он мог делать то, что больше никто не мог. И когда он летал, когда он сражался, когда он помогал - Тони чувствовал себя таким свободным, как никогда прежде.

\- Я знаю, что это сбивает с толку. Одно дело ставить под сомнение официальную историю, и совершенно другое выдвигать необоснованные обвинения или намекать на то, что я супергерой.

\- А я и не говорила, что вы супергерой, - легко ответила Кристин. Она выглядела очень воодушевлённой, но он знал, что это было не из-за него и даже не из-за всей этой истории. Таймер на ее руке отсчитывал меньше, чем десять минут. Хотя бы у него было представление, когда эта пресс-конференция закончится.

Роуди прочистил горло за его спиной, и Тони опустил взгляд на свои карточки.

\- Правда в том, что… - сказал он и затем сделал то, что он делал перед репортёрами всю свою жизнь.

Он солгал.

***

\- Железный Человек.

\- Капитан.

Стив часто слышал о Железном Человеке после пробуждения. О нём постоянно говорили в новостях, как он перемещался от места преступления к зоне боевых действий, из страны в страну, с континента на континент. Чем больше Стив слышал о нём, тем больше он хотел с ним познакомиться, из-за чего Фьюри, похоже, только меньше хотел позволить этому случиться.

\- Я уже было думал, что мы никогда не встретимся, - сказал ему Стив, пока они стояли и охраняли Локи. - Постоянно что-то вставало на пути.

Железный Человек молчал несколько секунд.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Капитан. Жаль, что это произошло не в более приятных обстоятельствах.

\- Стив. Зови меня Стив.

***

Стив ненавидел таймеры. Они почему-то напоминали ему о больницах.

\- В моё время нам не нужны были эти штуки, чтобы влюбляться друг в друга, - сказал он Железному Человеку, когда они вдвоём сидели на посадочной платформе башни Старка и смотрели на город у себя под ногами. - Мы просто встречали кого-то и влюблялись…

\- Ты, что, серьёзно только что сказал ‘в моё время’? - спросил Железный Человек, его модулированный голос был тёплым и дразнящим.

Стив пихнул его плечом.

\- Заткнись.

Железный Человек засмеялся и пихнул его в ответ.

\- Но я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Не особо то это романтично.

\- У тебя он есть? - спросил Стив и почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее в ожидании ответа.

\- Нет, - моментально ответил тот. - Нет. Я даже не думаю, что я верю в соулмейтов.

Слив слегка улыбнулся и с облегчением наклонил голову набок.

\- Хочешь поиграть в ‘поймай меня’?

\- Поймай меня?

Пихнув его в последний раз, Стив спрыгнул с платформы и закричал от восторга, когда Железный Человек поймал его в воздухе через несколько секунд.

***

В колледже таймер Роуди тоже был пустым, и Тони чувствовал себя чуть менее одиноким. Конечно, Роуди всё равно верил в идею о соулмейтах. Он всей душой верил, что однажды его таймер оживёт, и после этого останутся какие-то дни до того момента, как у него появится кто-то особенный, кто будет любить его вечно. Однажды Тони почти поддался искушению спросить его, чем другие люди были не особенными, но Роуди был подвыпившим, а Тони не был полнейшим мудаком.

Через пять лет таймер Роуди пискнул и показал всего три часа ожидания.

\- Что?! - закричал Тони в трубку. - Где ты вообще, чёрт возьми?

\- На работе, - тихо сказал Роуди, пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания. - У меня сегодня должны быть новые новобранцы, и таймеры устанавливаются в обязательном порядке. Наверное, она только что установила свой.

\- Это может быть не ‘она’, - напомнил ему Тони, но знал, что Роуди его не слушал.

\- Я бы понял это и без таймера, - однажды сказал ему Роуди спустя несколько лет, пока Кэрол вела Стива в танце, который должен был быть фокстротом. Она чуть ли не согнулась пополам от смеха, пока Стив считал про себя шаги. Роуди не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя на неё. - Как это вообще мог бы быть кто-то другой?

***

\- Ты веришь в любовь? - спросил Стив Железного Человека.

Тони склонил голову на бок, проверяя информацию, которую ему предоставлял Джарвис.

\- Это странный вопрос, Капитан.

\- Разве? - пожал плечами Стив. - Ты сказал, что не веришь в соулмейтов. Что насчёт любви?

Тони смотрел на него пару секунд, радуясь приватности, которую обеспечивала ему броня.

\- Да, я верю в любовь.

Стив улыбнулся, и его улыбка была смущённой, и медленной, и счастливой. Тони влюбился чуть сильнее.

\- Я думаю, что соулмейты - это слишком просто. Я думаю, что для любви - для самого лучшего типа любви - нужно работать, а не принимать ее как должное.

***

Тони Старк был консультантом, экспертом по вооружению, гением технологий, миллиардером и владельцем таймеров, красующихся у всех на запястьях. Стив хотел возненавидеть его с первого взгляда.

К несчастью для него, Тони так же был очаровательным, остроумным, неожиданно добрым и щедрым до безумия.

И ещё он, похоже, ненавидел таймеры так же, как и Стив.

\- Ты подумал о том, чтобы установить таймер, Капитан? - однажды спросил Фьюри на совещании. Железного Человека не было - он был на миссии где-то в Европе - но Тони был там, чтобы проконсультировать их по важным моментам.

\- Что? - спросил Тони, отрываясь от своей работы впервые за всё время совещания. - Роджерс? Ты же не хочешь себе таймер, правда?

Стив покачал головой. Фьюри и Хилл не особо этому обрадовались.

\- Они являются важными частями снаряжения, - возразила Хилл.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Это часы. Не делайте из них что-то большее.

\- Часы, которые показывают, когда ты встретишь своего соулмейта, - не уступала Хилл. - Разве это не важно?

\- Они создали общество ленивых людей, - сказал Тони и принялся загибать пальцы, считая свои аргументы. - Разрушили индустрию развлечений. Уничтожили романтику. И создали социальную группу изгоев в обществе, состоящую из тех, кто не хочет устанавливать себе таймер, - он указал рукой в сторону Стива. - Вот вам наглядный пример. Не делай этого, Роджерс. Не добавляй себе проблем.

Позже Стив оттащил Тони в сторону и поблагодарил его за поддержку.

\- Но я всё-таки не понимаю, - сказал он. - Ты же создаёшь эти штуки, разве нет? Зачем ты их делаешь, раз так их ненавидишь?

\- Это разработка моего отца. Они нравятся большинству людей в мире. И в отличие от оружия, которое мы производили до этого, таймеры не создаются для убийства.

Он поднял рукав толстовки и показал Стиву свой таймер, до сих пор упрямо показывающий - - - - : - - : - -.

\- Большинство людей бы сказали, что я просто злюсь.

\- Что это значит? - неуверенно спросил Стив.

\- Это значит, что у моего соулмейта нет таймера. Он показывает это уже сорок два года. Может, если бы я встретил его двадцать лет назад, я не был бы таким жалким, как сегодня.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Соулмейт - это не то же самое, что счастье.

Тони грустно улыбнулся.

\- Попытайся объяснить это всему остальному миру.

***

Таймер Наташи не был похож ни на один другой. Это была первая модель, которую модернизировал сам Тони после смерти родителей. Наташе тогда было где-то лет десять. От одной мысли, что ей установили таймер в таком юном возрасте, Тони становилось плохо. От этого и от алкоголя. И ещё от этой странной штуки, которую она ввела в его шею минуту назад.

Фьюри говорил, Наташа уставилась на него, Тони потирал шею. Его взгляд машинально упал на ее открытое запястье. Числа были видны, но отсчёт был остановлен.

\- Что с ним не так? - спросил Тони, перебивая жалобы Фьюри. - Я могу починить его, если он сломан.

Наташа покачала головой.

\- Он не сломан, - сказала она. - Иногда такое случается.

\- Застывает? - недоверчиво спросил Тони.

Та кивнула в ответ.

\- Он всегда застывает. Я не волнуюсь. Мне не долго осталось ждать.

Когда Наташа в следующий раз рассказывает Тони о своей первой встрече с Зимним Солдатом, она поднимает рукав и показывает экран, на котором теперь застыли цифры 0000:00:00.

\- Думаешь, плохо не иметь соулмейта? В этом случае он хотя бы не пытался тебя убить.

***

Ник орал. Мария орала. Брюс делал глубокие успокаивающие вдохи. Клинт вертел стрелу в руках, так что Тони решил, что Фил наверняка рассказал ему правду в какой-то момент. Наташа игнорировала всех вокруг. Очень громко. Стива не было. Вот настолько Стив злился.

\- Могу я просто сказать, - перебил Тони, возвращая всеобщее внимание на себя, - что мне кажется, что вы все чересчур эмоционально на это реагируйте?

Брюс издал звук, который на 80% был похож на Халка. Тони поднял руки перед собой.

\- Я знаю, что вы злитесь. Я это понимаю, - сказал он. - Но это  _ я _ только что потерял свой дом, несколько незаменимых частей научного снаряжения и, о, все мои прекрасные машины.

Стрела Клинта оказалась в столе прямо перед Тони.

\- Ладно. Вы тут спорьте о том, насколько я не подхожу для этой работы, - сказал он, встав и направившись к двери. - Я спас мир несколько раз, если это хоть что-то значит. Я вас прикрывал.

Он дождался, пока автоматическая дверь закроется у него за спиной, и громко выдохнул. Ему сейчас очень надо найти Стива.

К счастью, Стив был человеком привычки, что означало, что он наверняка сейчас был в зале, представляя лицо Тони на груше для битья.

\- Насколько ты злишься по шкале от одного до десяти? - спросил Тони из дверного проёма, и Стив перестал бить грушу ровно настолько, чтобы задумчиво вздохнуть.

\- Десять.

Тони просвисетл.

\- Вау. Я ожидал, может, семёрки. Восьмёрки, если с натягом. Я делал вещи похуже.

\- Ты соврал нам всем.

\- Технически… - начал Тони, подходя к Стиву. Тот развернулся так внезапно, что Тони пришлось сделать пару шагов назад.

\- Не надо, - рявкнул Стив. - Просто не надо. Ты соврал мне.

\- Да, - вздохнул Тони. - Да, соврал. Вот такой вот я, понятно? Иногда я вру. Я не такой, как ты, Стив. Я не герой. Я всего лишь человек в костюме, который пытается искупить свои грехи.

\- Херня, - огрызнулся Стив. - Это всё херня. Ты - Железный Человек. Ты - герой. Ты один из самых лучших людей, которых я когда-либо знал. Ты мой лучший… - он остановился, опустил взгляд на свои руки и начал разматывать ленту. - Ты мой лучший друг, Тони. Как ты мог соврать мне?

\- Мне жаль, - искренне сказал Тони. - Просто спустя какое-то время я не знал, как рассказать тебе правду. Я никогда не думал, что мы станем друзьями. И тебе нравился Железный Человек больше, чем Тони Старк, так что…

\- Это не правда, - возразил Стив. - Ты не позволил мне узнать тебя, как одного человека.

\- Ну, тогда дай мне шанс это исправить, - сказал Тони и протянул руку. - Привет, я Тони Старк. Гений. Миллиардер. Железный Человек.

Стив изо всех сил пытался не усмехнуться, пожимая руку Тони. 

\- И идиот. Не забудь про идиота.

\- Как будто ты когда-нибудь дашь мне забыть.

***

У Сэма было ещё десять лет на таймере. Стив думал, что это, наверное, весьма удручало. Сэм был не согласен.

\- Это успокаивает, - объяснил он. - Знать, что в мире есть кто-то для меня. Да, конечно, ждать очень долго, но ведь лучшие вещи стоят ожидания, да?

\- Наверное, - сказал Стив. - Я не уверен, что я был бы счастлив ждать так долго.

\- Ты ждал семьдесят лет, - засмеялся Сэм, но Стив покачал головой.

\- Я не ждал. Я застыл во времени.

\- Тогда, может быть, это вселенная тебя ждала? - сказал Сэм, пожав плечами.

\- Для чего?

\- Чтобы ты ее догнал.

***

Тони не ожидал, что Стив так быстро вернётся после катастрофы в Вашингтоне.

Он был один в пентхаусе, разбирал информацию, которую слила Наташа, разбивая всё по файлам и перепроверяя зацепки, пока Джарвис зачитывал лучше твиты и реакции из интернета.

\- Сэр, Капитан Роджерс поднимается к вам.

Стив выглядел вымотанным, когда вышел из лифта, и Тони вскочил, чтобы подхватить его за руку, пока тот не упал на колени.

\- Полегче, здоровяк.

\- Всё нормально, - сказал Стив, но большинство фразы утонуло в зевке, и он позволил Тони провести себя на диван. - Ты в порядке?

\- Ты просто невероятен, - пробормотал Тони и не смог противостоять желанию провести рукой по волосам Стива. - Да. Я в порядке. Всё нормально. С чего бы мне не быть в порядке?

\- Тебя пытались убить, - заметил Стив, чем заработал острый взгляд от Тони.

\- Да, и это уже третья группа, которая пыталась убить меня в этом месяце. Что-то я не видел, чтобы ты поднимал шум, когда это был Доктор Дум.

Стив фыркнул.

\- О, пожалуйста. Ты мог бы уничтожить его легче, чем капкейк.

Тони не мог не ухмыльнуться на это.

\- Спасибо за веру в мои силы.

\- Когда я сказал ‘ты’, я имел в виду ‘кто угодно’.

\- Да, да, конечно.

\- Серьёзно, Тони. Я переживал за тебя.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Тони. - Но я в порядке. Мы все в порядке.

\- Мне нужно найти Баки, - сказал Стив и снова зевнул.

\- Надём, - успокоил его Тони. - Тебе надо поспать.

Стив слегка кивнул и сел прямее.

\- Подожди, - сказал он, поймав Тони за руку. - Подожди. Сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Тони кивнул и подождал. Стив, похоже, собрался с духом и притянул Тони поближе.

\- Скажи мне, если ты этого не хочешь, - пробормотал Стив, и Тони даже не успел спросить, в чём было дело, когда Стив уже целовал его.

Тони растаял рядом с ним, обнял Стива за плечи и прижался ближе, пока не оказался у Стива на коленях.

\- Ты в этом уверен? - спросил Стив, тяжело дыша.

Тони мягко его поцеловал, три маленьких поцелуя, проведя языком по нижней губе Стива.

\- Я никогда в жизни не был так уверен, как сейчас.

Стив наклонился вперёд и снова поймал его губы, и Тони моментально расслабился рядом с ним.

\- Спасибо господи.

***

У асгардцев нет таймеров. Тор считает, что эти штуки оскверняют сам принцип любви.

\- А что будет, если ты не полюбишь своего соулмейта? Что будет, если это не романтическая любовь? Что будет, если ты влюбишься в кого-то другого? Что будет…?

\- Да, ладно, я понял, но мне не кажется, что отец так много об этом думал, - перебил Тони, закидывая ещё одну конфету Милк Дад в рот. - Я не понимаю, как ему удалось превратить любовь в уравнение, но если кто-то и мог это сделать, то только он.

\- У Джейн неправильный таймер, - сказал Тор. - Человек, который был выбран для нее, был ее недостоин.

Тони кивнул. Он не мог с этим спорить. Не хотел спорить. У Джейн было достаточно мозгов, чтобы не обращать внимания на таймер на своём запястье. Хотел бы Тони сделать то же самое.

***

\- Я хочу убрать его, - сказал однажды Тони, когда они со Стивом лежали на диване, переплетя ноги.

\- Что убрать? - спросил Стив, всё ещё увлечённо играя с пальцами Тони. Он любил эти руки. Любил то, какими сильными они были. Любил то, как они выполняли сложную хрупкую работу. Любил, какими быстрыми, и уверенными, и изящными они были.

\- Стив? Думаешь, стоит?

Стив встретился взглядом с Тони и виновато поцеловал уголок его рта.

\- Прости. Что?

Тони ухмыльнулся, будто в точности знал, о чём именно только что думал Стив.

\- Мой таймер. Я хочу убрать его.

\- Разве можно это сделать? - нахмурившись, спросил Стив. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь убирал свой таймер.

\- Можно, - сказал ему Тони. - Но его нельзя вернуть на место. Если его убрать, то это навсегда.

Сердце Стива забилось чуть быстрее, надежда и счастье вспыхнули внутри него. Он попытался не показать эти чувства на своём лице.

\- Это опасно?

Тони покачал головой.

\- Нет. Не опасно. Не больно. Ну, не больнее, чем когда ты устанавливаешь эту штуку.

Стив слегка подвинулся и накрыл ладонью таймер на руке Тони, который всегда был закрыт, но всё же постоянно присутствовал между ними.

\- Если ты этого хочешь, Тони, - сказал он, - то тогда тебе стоит это сделать.

***

\- Как ты понял, что твоя жена была той самой? - однажды спросил Тони Инсена, аккуратно ткнув его совершенно обычное запястье без таймера отвёрткой. 

\- Точно так же, как и все это понимают, Старк, - ответил Инсен с улыбкой, которая означала, что, может, Тони и был гением, но при этом он всё равно был идиотом. - Ты почувствуешь это в своём сердце, когда с тобой будет правильный человек.

\- У меня такого нет, - сказал Тони, показав свой таймер. - Он пустой. Почти сорок лет ожидания, и ничего.

\- Ну, это зависит от того, чего ты ждёшь. Настоящего алгоритма любви не существует. Люди боятся остаться одни. Они боятся оказаться неправы, - Инсен поднял грудную пластину и прикрепил ее к остальному костюму. Затем он положил руку на таймер Тони. - Это лишь отговорка. Это фантазия. Когда ты встретишь правильного человека, ты поймёшь. Верь в себя, а не в машину.

***

\- Ты в этом уверен? - спросил Стив, глядя, как Тони собирает все необходимые приборы на столе. - Ты не должен этого делать. Я могу установить таймер. 

Тони покачал головой.

\- А что, если…?

\- Нет, - перебил Стив. - Нет. Нет никакого ‘а что, если’. Это ты, Тони. Ты - тот самый.

Тони наконец поднял взгляд на Стива.

\- Да, - уверенно сказал он. - Я тот самый. И ты тот самый для меня, Стив. И мне не нужны часы, чтобы знать это. Мне не нужно, чтобы вселенная решала это за меня. Я решил. Я решил в тот день, когда встретил тебя.

\- В день, когда ты встретил меня, - повторил Стив с улыбкой. - В тот день, когда ты встретил меня, значит?

\- Не особо обольщайся.

Стив засмеялся и поймал руку Тони. 

\- Вселенная привела меня к тебе. Мне кажется, что касается судьбы, то у нас всё схвачено.

\- Легко не будет, - сказал ему Тони.

Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его ладонь.

\- Самое лучшее в жизни не бывает лёгким.


End file.
